Cat returns: The Strangest magic
by Nichelle M
Summary: Haru's married, Baron is alone and years later A young girl with ties to Haru gets into some trouble. Its now up to Baron, his friends and a cast of new ones to save the day Oc/Oc Baron/Oc creation and Toto/Oc!
1. Introduction

The Cat returns: The Strangest magic

Intro: silent loss

Haru Yokashida stood in a white dress next to a man in a dark tux, his name was Christopher King, and the two were about to be married. She had met him in her years in college overseas and the two were inseparable after that, and now they soon would be for life. Watching from the shadows was a small cat figurine known as Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, who preferred Baron to Humbert, he shook his head sadly knowing that the feelings he had for the girl where not possible to enact upon seeing how he was immortal and she was not. With him watching the ceremony was a crow named Toto and a large white cat called Muta or Renaldo Moon to the terrified cats of the cat kingdom….

The ceremony ended with Haru saying 'I do' and then kissing her new husband.

Toto looked at Baron and said "Why didn't you step in Baron, it would have been very romantic"

Baron gazed at his friend sadly with his sharp green eyes "Toto you know that things can never be that way between us. She deserves a man that can give her a family, a happy life." He brought something out of his coat, a lovely necklace with a note to it.

On the note it's said

_Give this to your first daughter, it will protect her from any danger she may meet. We will always be there for her._

_Fondest regards,_

_Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen _

Then he and his friends left the wedding to return to their home in the refuge.

Haru found the gift at the reception and was saddened that Baron had not stayed but was touched by the lovely necklace with a cat's eye pendent of a brilliant emerald as the eye, the same color as barons.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: There are worse Hobbies a girl could have.

Here is chapter one! The place where all stuff gets Rollin. And where our hero is born! Yay

Also where my oc Creation comes to life as well *does a dance* and thank you to the only person who bothered to review and is my fave reader now ^^ so I will give props to her every chapter for it and any who review after this.

Lastly for legal sakes, I do not own the Cat returns…well I have a DVD of it…but that's all, All Characters are Copyright of Studio Ghibli the most awesome studio of awesome.

Ps: did I mention it's awesome? Also this was inspired by Yarningchick! Read her stuff!

* * *

><p>Haru king lay in a hospital bed wracked with the pain of child birth. She wondered desperately if the child would be a girl or a boy, she hoped deep down a girl, but which ever she got, she would love the child with all she had within her.<p>

Soon after nearly 20 hours of pain, Haru held a beautiful little girl with Dark brown tufts of hair with little bits of red hue in it, her eyes a brilliant hazel color as they looked about the room while she cried and wailed with healthy lungs.

"she takes after You mom" Haru breathed out while an old woman with graying red hair leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead as her husband took the child to hold her. "Miharu King, Welcome to the world." He said with proud blue eyes wet with tears of joy.

"Christopher, did you bring the box I asked you too?" Haru asked as her husband crooned over the child.

"Yes dear…but isn't she a little young for it?" He asked a little worried as he handed the baby to her grandmother in order to fish out the box from his pocket.

"No…something tells me now is the perfect time..." Haru answered taking the box and opening so she could remove the necklace hidden inside it. Haru slowly put the necklace about her little ones neck with her mother's help and gasped as it glowed and a transparent form of her old friends Baron, Muta and Toto appeared, life sized, at the foot of her bed.

"AH, Hello Haru, it's good to see you again, I am quite sorry we could not join you on such a glorious day." The Tall orange Cat creation said with a formal bow as he removed his hat. "The tall orange and cream furred Cat creation said with a fond purr. "And it is an honor to meet both your mother and your Husband too." He Bowed politely and straightened up as Haru smiled back saying "it's good to see you too Baron, Toto and You too Moooota."

Muta, a large white cat with a brown patch on his ear gave a growl that sounded like a laugh. "Hello to you too chicky."

"H…Haru….the cat…he talked!" Exclaimed both haru's mother and her husband together.

"The Crow can talk to. Right Toto?" Haru said totally unfazed.

"Yes, and I like your mother already, she has the same expressions you did when we first met." The Large crow chuckled behind a wing. "Oh Baron, We better tell her why we are here and why you gave her that necklace."

Baron nodded and gave a very somber look to Haru. "When we helped you escape the Cat kingdom all those years ago, Lune sent word shortly after wards that a Noble from a land of magic called Kivan, he waited till you were home safe and sound, and then approached Lune with the request to use the portal to come to the human world. He denied him, not wishing to let you suffer more troubles with magical worlds." The Rest of what he had to say seemed to get caught in his throat so Muta spoke up.

"What he means Chicky, is that the Noble got it in his head that Lune planed on offering one of his future kids to wed you, which he isn't, and was going to storm your wedding day and take you away." The Gruff cat harrumphed in disgust. "Good thing we were there, he never got as much as a toe in the door. But he vowed to take your daughter as soon as she was born if you ever had one, and would marry her instead."

At this Christopher clutched his wife and child close and said "thank you for protecting us."

Baron gave a purr then continued for Muta. "Yes, well, that comes to the Necklace you placed about your daughter's Neck. It is a powerful charm that was made years ago by my creator that I had found shortly after meeting you Haru. It will protect your Daughter from this noble and his followers. "The good Baron breathed in, a look of dread on his face "Haru, Whatever you do, do not let her remove that necklace or he will find out she exists and take her."

Haru Nodded "I understand Baron. Thank you for being so concerned for her safety and my own."

"You're very welcome. " Baron said with a small cat like smile. Muta simply scowled and said "yeah well, just to be sure you and little Chicky stay safe, I'll be by when you get home to babysit her when you need extra eyes."

Haru laughed knowing deep down the fat cat was probly charmed by her little newborn the minute he saw her.

Toto gave a snicker then said "We'd Love to talk to you more and meet your family better, but we have to go. Lots of work to do."

"Alright." Haru said with a sad smile. "But Baron…I'm Naming you, Muta and Toto her God Fathers. "

**_16 Years Later._**

"Miharu King Don't you dare Jump after that Kitten!" Shouted a balding man in a suit to a slender young woman with long chocolate hair in a school uniform as she bolted over a small park bridge rail and into a large pond where a small kitten had fallen in and was drowning.

The girl entered with a splash and swam with a fury till she scooped the little creature up and swam for shore. Once she got their little kitten mewed at her and licked her chin with its sandpaper tongue and said to her in a kittenish voice "Thank you ma'am…"

Miharu gave a wide grin, clearly pleased with her work and replied "no thanks needed." As she set the kitten down to be licked dry by a swarm of cats that all began mewling and fussing over it saying "Princess Kari, please do not frighten us like that again and they moved off. Miharu blinked thinking 'A princess? And here I thought just being able to understand them was strange enough….' Sadly her thoughts were interrupted by the balding man roughly grabbing her arm and gripping tight with a snarl. " You young lady are going to spend the rest of your high school life in detention if you keep doing things like this every time the class goes on field trips!"

With a calm voice and a soft smile Miharu replied "Mr. Nakamura, would you rather I Not Value another's life, be they cat or not? Would you rather I decided to take up worse habits then the habit of trying to help others?" Needless to say Mr. Nakamura sputtered and scowled at her as he dragged her away; fully aware she had made a fool of him once again in front of a crowd people who were shouting cheers of encouragement to her and words of reprimand to the teacher for yelling at her for doing the right thing.

(I would like to say that the crowds support helped her escape detention, but then, our story would not begin now would it?)

A couple hours later, Miharu sat alone in the Detention room in her High school wearing a gym uniform because hers was soaking wet from her adventure. Mr. Nakamura had left to go and get something from the front office not too long ago so she had time to get important things like homework done instead of write 100 times: I will not embarrass my instructor. On a bit of paper.

"Well Miharu, you're going to have a very rocky first year…." She said in an amused, slightly English accented tone, which was thanks to her father being from England himself. "At least detention will give me a quiet place to work and prefect any mistakes in my homework."

"While that sounds like a very rosy outlook on a very bad situation, I would rather you do homework at Home!" Came the gentle but stern voice of her mother from the class door way. "Miharu, you really need to be more careful when you try doing to the right thing."

The young miss looked up from her work and smiled at her mother who stood with the principal and her Teacher. "I mean really, who in their right mind would value another living creatures life enough to jump in a pond in the middle of fall."

"You would Mom." Miharu said gathering her things up. "Always believe in yourself, and no matter where you are; you'll always be safe. And as I said to Mr. Nakamura, I could have worse habits then valuing innocent lives."

The Principal sighed. "Akira, you did not mention that to me when you delivered your Field trip incident report. You simply said she left the group without permission and humiliated you in front of the class. I do believe we need to Talk. Mrs. King, Miharu, you may go home."

"Good night Mr. Hiro!" Miharu called out as she left with her mother.

"But...But she is a trouble maker! A class disturbance!" The Teacher howled as the hazel eyed girl moved out of ear shot.

She faintly heard the principle yell back "Mr. Nakamura, Miharu has done nothing to harm the school's reputation, in fact her deeds in helping others when she sees trouble has given us a better reputation then it's had in many years. I would be proud to have fifty more students like her!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere within the Cat Kingdom the kitten Miharu had saved sat in the lap of a white feline with soft blue eyes and delicate features. "Kari, are you sure she could understand you?"<p>

"Yes momma, she did! She spoke back to me telling me that thanks was not needed…she was really cool momma!" The Kitten said with great feeling. "Daddy is she Lady Haru? "

"No, she's her daughter…and you cannot tell anyone that you met her and know where she is." Her father a dark furred short hair with mismatched blue and red eyes said with a sad tenderness.

"Why?" The kitten asked

"A very bad man wants to kidnap her." Her mother answered "and we want to protect Lady Haru and her family."

The Kitten nodded "ok Momma, ok poppa, I won't tell anyone."

Alas, the royal family did not realize it was too late to keep the secret as one servant whom had seen the girl's face before a crowd of humans had closed in, described her to all they had met and the kingdom so knew in whispers, and then word spread to the noble.

A tody looking man ran into a darkened tower chamber , sheading a small sliver of light from the door he had opened and said " Sire…she has been found! She is within the human realm called, Japan. And is called 'Miharu'."


	3. Chapter Two

The Cat returns : Strangest magic

Sorry to all my readers for taking so long for the second chapter, all my original files got killed by a very nasty computer virus that took out my main comp. so I have to re-do all that I had again, so I can spruce up and make things awesome for you guys and galls.

Again I do NOT own the characters in Studio Gibli's The Cat Returns, I only own Miharu king, her dad Christopher King and my other created characters that will appear shortly! Have a lovely day!

Also Read the works by Yarning Chick, they inspired me to make my own story! You can find her in my faves.

Chapter two.

The figure within the dark room smiled in the dim light and gave a cruel laughter "Miharu, she sounds divine." He moved toward the toady man hooded in a black robe. "go and send men to find her and bring her here, we will wed as soon as she is brought here."

The toady gave a swift bow "yes sire. Right away sire." he scurried out and began searching out men to carry out the task, some strong, some small and quick. There was no way he would fail his master and end up like so many advisors before him.

Once home and in a fresh change of cloths, Miharu sat on her bed with a large white cat in her lap with a smile. " You should have seen Mr. Nakamura's face Muta, it was priceless." the fat cat gave a evil sounding purr as she got behind his ears." he really has it in for you doesn't he?" Miharu shrugged " maybe, but I am not going to let some bitter old man stop me from being me." Muta yawned and stretched before hoping up from her lap. " well said chicky, now that we had a chance to talk lets go get some grub, your mom made salmon cakes for dinner."

Miharu giggled " you and my mom's cooking." she got up and followed the cat out and down to a dainty little kitchen where he mother and father were finishing up dinner. "Hey mom, dad, Muta Said you were making Salmon Cakes tonight."

Haru looked up and gave a nod " yep we are, since they are your favorite, We also have my special blend of tea too can't grant that it is good though."

"Dear your tea is always good." Christopher said placing a tender kiss on her cheek. " Miharu want to help out and set the table up?" The young teen gave a nod and set up four spots, one for her dad, her mother and one for Muta. As she set up in the dining room she heard a tap at the window near by and spied a rather large crow on the sill tapping at the glass with its beak. " oh…wow you are a big fellow.." she moved over and gently opened the window with a kind ''Hello there Mr. Crow, are you lost?"

"not at all young lady, I'm here with a message for King Haru, is she in?" It replied with a grin at her surprise at his speaking. "its rather urgent."

Of all the things that Miharu had done, seen and heard, talking to a crow surprised her more then anything, and without much argument ran to the kitchen to get her mother. " Mom!" She called out a little panicked.

"yes Miharu?" Her mother questioned a little worried at the scared tone in her daughters voice. "there is a crow in the dining room that says he needs to talk to you."

Haru glanced at her husband a moment, then ran for the dining room to find Muta and the Crow having a slight argument. "Well at least I don't Eat worms!" She watched them for a moment and spoke up when it had been long enough. " Hey Toto, what's going on? Its been some time."

The Crow looked up from his argument and gave a happy caw. " It sure has Haru! Listen, Did your Miharu save any animals today?"

"Yes, A kitten, it was drowning in a pond and she jumped in to save it." Was her reply as Toto gave a choked caw. " oh my, well, that kitten was Lune and Yuki's daughter, she told them about Miharu saving her and a servant happened to over hear it and the cats started to talk, and word spread like fire all over the magical realms, Baron was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was ok."

Haru gave a soft smile at the mention of Baron's name and nodded " right, well, If he is worried about that noble he told me about coming for her, it will be ok, she still has the necklace on and has not taken it off since the day it was put on her." Toto fanned out his wings "that's good Haru, very good." He few to her shoulder and rubbed his feathered head on her cheek. " see you around I better go and let Baron know that you got the message."

"Ok Toto, oh and let him know that Chris and I would be happy if he would join us for tea sometime, it would be nice to catch up with him, your invited too of course, we have a rather nice mulberry bush."

Toto Chuckled and said while taking off "I'll be sure to come then, I just love Mulberries!"

Once he was gone Haru turned to Muta. " this means its time to tell her about my adventures in the Cat kingdom." The Fat cat pawed at his ears and gave a grumbling mewl " yeah and I don't like this at all either, that noble wont give up from the stuff I've heard he is worse then Lune's old fart of a dad." Haru picked up Muta and hugged him with a sigh. "I just hope that Baron can keep her safe, I just know that she'll end up facing what I did."

Muta put a paw on Haru's cheek. "Don't worry Haru-Chicky, Chicky is tough, like you she'll come out of this perfectly fine, possibly will help her grow as a person. Not that she needs it. That girl is a ball of strawberry shortcake!" Haru gave a laugh and smiled "that she is, we'll if you can Muta, follow her to school and keep an eye on her for me. Just to be safe."

Muta saluted as Christopher came in with Miharu and the food for dinner.

Else where in the Refugee

Baron sat alone in his study/living area reading a book and enjoying a cup o tea when Toto flew in with a happy bluster . " Baron, Baron, I Delivered your message, Haru was happy to get it and said to come by for tea sometime."

The Cat doll looked up from his book and set it down in his lap. " Ah good, thank you Toto, and I will keep her invitation firm in mind." He picked the book back up and set it aside on an end table before standing up. " I am a bit worried however, I had hoped that young Miharu would have taken more after her father then Miss Haru, he seems more level headed and less likely to jump off a bridge to save kittens."

Toto gave a slight smirk, " You sound like a worrying uncle Baron. Don't worry, as I left Haru asked the butterball to follow her to school and keep an eye on her for us, I might fly by too and keep a look out."

Baron wandered to his tea set and nodded as he filled up his cup with some fresh brew. " that is a good plan actually, I do not happen to have any cases pending for some time, I may join you, to meet her of course."

Toto cocked his head and nodded a little " yes that would be smart, having all of us on hand incase trouble comes up." he yawned a little and turned to fly out. " I will see you later Baron, I am going to get a bit of sleep."

Baron Nodded up at his feathered friend as he flew out. Once again alone Baron made to sit back down and finish his book when a knock to the door interrupted him, curious he grabbed his a gentleman's jacket and hat, but them on before snagging his cane and answering it with a polite : "Welcome to the Cat Bureau, what can I do to help you?" As he bowed saying this Baron came back up to lock eyes with a young female creation with strange features to her, she looked human, wore a dark green warrior tunic, a samurai style sword on her hip, had long golden colored hair, one eye blue the other a dark green, fox ears with a matching set of nine tails and her feet where like paws, her hands, however were human. "Greetings sir, I hope that I am speaking to Baron Humbert Von Gikkinggen.

He gave a slow nod while removing his hat from his head out of respect. "Yes I am Madam, Whom may you be?"

"I am Nanko, A Creation imbued with the spirit of an ancient fox spirit that was saved by the maker of this body back in the old times, I have traveled far and wide seeking a safe haven for my self, and in those travels was told this was such a place."

Baron gave a brisk nod "Yes it is, please come inside madam Nanko, we can speak more Comfortably." 'Nanko' gave a grateful bow and followed Baron into his home. " Madam, May I inquire as to the nature of your make?"

She smiled flattered by the question "I am made of wood from a god tree, as I said, to house a fox spirit, to protect the family of a puppet maker. I was lost during a great battle that struck the village and have been searching for the decedents and defend them." Baron watched her expression become saddened. " have you found them?" He inquired fearing slightly the worst.

"The are gone from history, none remain, that is why I sought you and your Cat Bureau, to seek out employment helping other people." Nanko answered still saddened by the memories. Baron felt his heart twist a bit and said " you are welcome to join the Bureau Madam Nanko." He felt better at seeing her mood brighten up. " Now, may I ask what skills you have?"

Nanko held up a hand and a small gold flame appeared in a ball " I can cast fire spells, and follow up on the legends of the Fox magic. I also have an animal form I take when in travel. But that is rare in uses. And the blade is true and I can use it if necessary."

Baron's ears pricked up at the mention of a blade, he'd been meaning to brush up his own skills, but a practice partner was quite hard to find, it was very good to have met madam Nanko. " well, Madam Nanko, you arrived as a very good time, I have a current case where a dangerous noblemen is after an old client of mines daughter and I am going with my partner Toto to keep an eye on her tomorrow while she is at school."

Nanko tilted her head and gave a slight growl" so that is what those three men where about while I came here." "Men?" Baron inquired intrigued . "Yes, A Trio of men that smelled not of this realm passed by me and spoke of a man called Dorian and how he wanted a Lady Haru's Daughter for a bride." She gave a wicked grin and showed a set of fangs " I very much wanted to tear them apart, but at my current state I could not do more then simply curse them with a few confusions and illusions."

Baron was quite shocked to see such a serene and lovely face take such a dark look. " That may slow them down then, thank you." He got up from his seat " It is late however, we can discuss this in the morning when there is time, would you like to spend the night here or pick one of the buildings here to stay in?"

"I was quite fond of a blue building just next door, I believe I will stay there." She replied. "I still have the sensibilities of what living with a man can imply."

Baron could not help but laughed once he realized she was joking with him about sensibilities. " of course, let me escort you then to your new home Madam Nanko." As he left with her she said rather insistently "Please call me Nanko and I will simply call you Baron, I do doubt that Humbert is a name you enjoy."

The cat doll gave a smile and gave a polite nod. "Of course, Nanko."

Back at Haru's home, the family had finished their meal and now sat together in a living room to talk about Toto and his message. It took some time to find the words, but eventually Haru began telling Miharu about how she met Muta ,Toto and Baron as well as why she and Miharu could speak to cats and why she had to wear the necklace and never remove it.

The young woman looked at her father and asked " is that why dad was not scared when I told him that it could talk to cats?" Haru nodded "but he cannot speak with them like us, I had to get a charm form Muta so he could." Miharu closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and looked at the ceiling " I am not going to let this stop me from going to school. If your friends have been keeping an eye on me for so long, I am sure they will be still looking after me."

Muta gave a gruff nod " of course. And any goons that mess with my Chickys'll get a good talking to from me!" He hopped to the ground and stood on his hind legs and took a fighting stance.

The rest of that evening was spent laughing and telling stories about Muta, Toto and Baron.

Soon Miharu was back in her room, but this time alone, trying to figure out just how she was going to deal with the definite trouble that would be joining her sooner or later. " At least my summer will be interesting since there are only a few more days left to school." she flopped to her bed, fingering the necklace a bit with a fond smile. " Baron, I cannot wait to meet you. I am sure you would appreciate someone who likes to help others like my mom does."

The People with in the land Kivan were quite surprised when the Noble Dorian crest announced he would be getting married to a Lady from a far off kingdom. Many who did not know his true colors celebrated, but those who did were worried for the young woman and made plans to do what they could to impede those plans, sadly the 'rebels' as the noble called them were caught and being held prisoner until the wedding, letting only one, a young man that had been made example of with a wicked curse of some sort.


	4. Chapter 3

Cat returns : Strangest magic

Hello! Here is chapter three, now all of any following chapters will be a while doing since I got a job a some time ago and so it will take up a good bit of my time and I wont be able to re write my lost stuff ( explained in previous chapter.) but I can get you all new and shiny ideas and so forth for this lovely story!

I do not own The Cat returns characters, only my Other Characters!

Read Yarning Chicks Stuff! Its what inspired me and her things are uber delightful to read : Refuge is my personal favorite.

Chapter three

It was nothing but blinding pain that a young man felt as he was held captive with his friends after trying to overthrow the Noble known as Dorian crest. He had no idea what was going to be done, he only hoped that they were all still alive. A door to the cell he had been kept in for the past few days creaked open hitting him with harsh light for a brief moment before the opener blocked it and walked in keeping the youth in darkness making it impossible to see what he looked like. "So, there are some people who Do not find my upcoming nuptials a happy idea," He leaned in close to the captive youth and whispered into his ear. "It is a shame that your try was for nothing, now I will have to punish you in a way that will remind everyone that I am not going to be stopped." He straightened up and looked up at the ceiling " what to do indeed…perhaps a curse?"

The Youth gritted his teeth and boldly replied " you can curse me all you want, but I will do what ever it takes to keep innocent people from being pulled into your dark web of lies!"

"We shall see about that young man. We shall see." Dorian pulled a small black orb from within his robes " I have been saving this curse for such a bold and 'brave' spirit, yours will do nicely." the noble came closer to the youth once more and placed the orb over his heart and began to chant a string of arcane words.

In response the orb began to give off a dull grey glow which allowed any passer by to see the young man's features. He was tall, had gold colored hair which was slowly turning to a sickly shade of grey, his eyes were a light blue, but became the color of onyx as the curse spread on through the rest of his body. "What are…you doing to me?" he asked in a weak voice to his tormentor. "oh yes, I forgot entirely to tell you what kind of curse this is boy, it is a curse I found years ago called _Demons blade_, it takes what 'light' there was and darkens it, giving you great power, but at a painful price, you see, it will turn you more and more into a monster every time you use its magic, granted it will do that to you any way it will just be slow, and what makes this curse so fun is there is no way anyone from the many magical realms connected to Kivan, can break it. Good luck finding the cure."

With that Dorian left the youth alone to finish changing and gave orders to his men to let him free once done so the crowd would see that rebellion would not be tolerated.

As the young rebel was dragged out before the people present and were told of his 'treason' and the punishment for it and the grave punishments to any caught helping him.

The young man stayed on the ground as the people left the square, all wishing to avoid him. Once everyone had gone he got up and stumbled over to a barrel of water to see just what had been done.

He still looked like himself in face, only his eyes and hair had changed the most. " Well since you are cursed now, time to think up a new name till I get rid of it or die trying…" he murmured a little angry that he seemed to have lost the ability to speak any louder then that. He took out a small dagger and glanced at it, reading on the hilt an inscription: _'To my son, Heir to the Gelding family name, Aurek' _"I think…Jett will work for now." he set the dagger back where it belonged and walked away from the bucket with a plan. If he could not stop the noble Dorian crest by overthrowing him. He would by protecting this lady Miharu. The first step sadly was to figure out what powers he had now and how to use them.

Miharu woke the morning following the strange revelations that her mother and father had given her that night. As she walked to school Miharu began to notice that Muta was following her at a distance and felt a small smile flit to her lips. '_Leave it to mom to worry like gran._' the young woman kept walking and pretended to not know Muta was following her as she reached and entered her school.

Things went normal for the first half of school, but things started to go south when she reached Mr. Nakamura's class.

First they were given a pop quiz on things they had not learned yet, then he kept firing questions about subjects he did not even teach to her and no one else.

She answered everything to the best of her ability but faltered when a strange sight outside the window caught her eye, The Crow from last night was passing by the window with two small beings riding him, looking like they were fleeing something.

"Miss King, what is it that is more interesting then answering my question?" Mr. Nakamura snapped out with a smug smile.

"I am sorry Mr. Nakamura but, something has come up…" She stood up from her seat and grabbed her school bag. " Something I remembered that I must go and take care of immediately." And took off much to his protest out of the room and then the school.

Muta was laying on a low wall in the sun when he saw Miharu dash out. This was not her normal behavior and he knew that, so he hoped down and took off after her. " Chicky! What's got you going?" He shouted after her.

"I think I saw Toto, with two little people riding him, I think he and his riders are in trouble. I am going to help him out." She answered not even stopping her run all the did was speed up when she saw the black bird ducking and weaving as something large, but hard to see followed him.

"Muta, can you see what's chasing him? All I can make out are shadows and changes in light…"

The Fat cat looked and gave a snarl. "it's a magical creature, humans can't seem 'em normally, don't worry about it much tho' its easy to get it to be seen once its hurt!" With that the Cat gave out a great bellow and launched himself and his girth up at the unseen creature and began to claw and bite.

She thought she would be prepared to see more amazing things, but a 9 foot tall lizard man was something she was not remotely prepared for, but this would not stop her, she had to do something, and Muta would not be able to hold onto the creatures tail for long.

On auto she grabbed up a fallen bit of old pipe from some school construction work and ran toward the monster taking a swift fencing swing at one of its legs to get its attention. It worked and the lumbering creature stopped and turned its attention to her.

It snorted as it looked at her and shrank down to deal with her on a more normal level which was odd. As far as she knew about monsters, they did not take a smaller form to deal with humans attacking them. They often got bigger.

"girl, this is not your fight. The bird and the Cat are an interference with my masters plans, and I will not let you or they stop me from my duty." He said with a cold sneer " insist and I will deal with you accordingly."

Miharu had a sinking feeling that this man was more dangerous as a man then as his lizard form. " Sir, I am thankful for your warning, however, the bird, the rider are important family friends and the companion is too, so I must do something to help them. And I would get the bite marks and scratches on your back checked." a strange plan forming in her mind as Muta came up beside her growling.

The man scoffed " Why?" obviously thinking at how such things were nothing to worry about. Miharu grinned and said "Because they are about to be on your face."

With out much warning she scooped up her feline friend and threw him right at the mans face. In a yowl of protest and shouts of "I better get Strawberry short cake for this!"

The man gave an enraged outcry and pulled the cat off of his now lacerated face. " Vile trickster wench!" He lunged for Miharu who stood her ground holding the pipe up in a defensive stance waiting for the man to come.

It never happened for a Gold fox pounded on the back of his head knocking him into the ground with a sharp "A true man Never insults a young woman whom stands up to foes of greater strength!"

The man growled "to many advisories for me alone, I will return with others another time." He then vanished in a plume of purple smoke leaving Miharu holding a pipe, An angry cat, and a talking gold fox. "well that takes care of that." the human girl mused shouldering the pipe.

The Fox walked up to her and took a humanoid form, but was the size of a child's toy. " young maiden, your bravery was quite commendable. Thank you for giving us time to escape and regroup."

"ah No problem, I just didn't want to sit by while a good friend of my mother was in danger." Miharu replied with a polite nod to the fox girl.

"wait. A friend of Toto's? Then you are Miharu, oh my, young one you should not have fought, that man was searching for you." The fox girl said a little worried. "I must get Baron here.." She put her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle, causing many birds in any nearby trees to take off and fly away, but A large black one, Toto, Flew toward them.

"Wow Nanko, you have a good call," He landed on a bench and moved his wings so his Rider, A cream and orange colored Cat in a white/grey suit with a wine colored vest and grey shoes carrying a cane, could hop off.

"Hey Baron. Seems like that Noble Dorian crest has made his play huh?" Muta stated as he walked over to his friend. Baron gave a nod. "yes and Miss Miharu's actions may have helped her or hurt her, they may believe she is someone working with us rather then being the person they are looking for, which is a good thing or a bad thing."

The dark haired teen felt her heart stop a moment, that car figure was Baron? Her mother's Baron? Her godfather she'd only just been told about the night before, all she could think to say was " Wow you are so cool."

Toto hid his beak behind a wing to laugh a bit. " she is quite like her mother huh Baron?"

The Cat figure gave s cat like grin and said " quite, and just as fetching too, but more of that later, we must get her home. This school is not safe now."

"That will be hard, teachers are all over the place here and do a ground's sweep every fifteen minutes and I do not have much skill in ditching class, I'm surprised I have managed this far really." Miharu said with a weak smile. " this is the first time ditching actually.."

"Follow me then." Muta grumbled out. " I know some easy ways out that even a human can use." The Cat then looked up at Toto " hey Bird brain go let Haru-Chicky know that we are coming and what happened. That ways Chicky here does not get chewed out."

Toto was about to argue the Bird brain comment but a glare from Baron told him there was no time for such a thing, so the Crow took off. Once the bird was away, Muta began to lead them to an abandoned part of the school that had become over grown with plants.

The trek was silent and slow moving, allowing Miharu time to think the prior events over, firstly her parents warn her the night before about the danger, secondly her mothers friends, plus a mystery fox girl, come to protect her at school and a freaky lizard man attacks them, thirdly she fought it with help from Muta, and lastly the monster man spoke like he was from a fairy tale. All that lead to a possible magic fight, and she knew that there was no way these small figures, A crow and a cat could protect her for long.

"Baron, My mom told me about how you met her and what happened, then about the Noblemen and how he bothered her for a little until she married my dad. Why would he come after me then? I haven't done anything spectacular to get any nobility to look at me. Sure I help people out that need it but that's just doing the right thing."

Baron glanced up at her from over his shoulder. " his infatuation/obsession with you is because you are a person who does the right thing and causes extraordinary and spectacular things to happen with just a thought, as did your mother, in a magical realm that is a powerful thing, unlike here where people just see it as a common everyday thing." he looked forward " this noble from what I can gather form the things I have been told and found in investigation, has gotten everything he has through intimidation, money and magical means. He wanted your mother simply because he saw her as a way to get more power."

Miharu was not at all surprised " figures that people who have power in any realm are all going to want what they feel will give them more and care nothing for the people they hurt. Baron I know you, Muta , Toto and your Fox lady friend all want me safe some where, but I just don't think that will work, if this man has waited all this time to get to me, he wont hold back."

Nanko flicked her ears back in embarrassment when she realized she had forgotten to introduce herself and looked at the girl "Ah I am most sorry, I am Nanko, I did not mean to forget to introduce my self, protecting was on my mind."

"It's ok." She replied to Nanko with a smile while they came out of the abandoned building and out near a street Miharu walked by every day to school. "wow Muta, I am going to remember this path so I can get to school faster from now on."

Muta gave a pleased rumble and continued on leading them home, of course when they reached public the young woman picked up the two figures and carried them to avoid any odd looks or strange questions.

Within the school grounds however,

The man-lizard arrived to a janitorial shed and knocked upon the door where two other men, one built akin to an ox, the other a small, rat like, fellow, answered. " you return from your task well harmed my friend." the bull man said with a chortle. " beaten by a Cat doll and a crow statue?"

The lizard man gave a hissing snarl " they did not beat me, they fled, it was a Girl who fought me away with her cat and a Fox spirit. I underestimated his allies."

The bull's eyes narrowed. "then Baron has reached out to one of our lady's friends for aid. No matter she is human and cannot hope to stop all three of us."

The ratty fellow gave a frown "but we do not have long, the master wants her sooner rather then later. We must sniff out the lady's home by way of her mother, no doubt we will find her there."

The larger men looked at him and gave a nod " as you order general. Lead on."

It took him some time, but 'Jett' Finally obtained some cloths to suit his new identity. He now wore a dark grey tunic, black pants, a black cloak like coat, and armored leather boots, his grayed hair tied back in a loose pony tail. "now that I have the look to go with the name…I'd better figure out just what it is I am capable of."

He closed his eyes and held out his hands to see if perhaps it would be a blast of some sort. Nothing happened. He looked at his hands for a moment like 'Really? No blasting powers? Lame.' then climbed a tree to see if flight was an option. That failed too with him hitting the ground face first. He gave a muffled "nope. No flying either." and got back up dusting the dirt and leaves off of himself. He highly doubted that some of the other outrageous ideas he had to try and find out just he could do would work.

He punched a tree in frustration and when he did so a strange blade like thing appeared out of the back of his hand up to the elbow slashing through the tree with ease.

"….well this is interesting." the blade was like it grew out of the bone, had fused with the cloth to keep it from tearing, and was the color of burnt bone and blood. It slowly receded into his arm and left its as it was before.

So his ability was a bone blade, perhaps both arms could do it, but for now he would wait to see, for after the blade vanished, his head became wracked with a splitting headache. He swayed and fell against the remains of the tree unable to keep standing from the blinding pain.

Just as he began to lose consciousness Jett watched as one of his hands became clawed and rather animalistic in appearance. He made one mental note before slipping under 'Get really good gloves'

There you go everyone chapter three! Yay

Anyhow thank you to Vikki for her wonderful review! May all of the rest of my stuff follow your expectations!


	5. Chapter 5

The Cat Returns:

Strangest Magic.

And after a VEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY long time and wait for you lovely people who enjoyed my story: Chapter Four.

Ps: I do not own the Cat Returns characters, just my love for them.

Also I looked up the meaning of 'Miharu'

The name "Miharu" in Japanese means three springs, or 'Clear Beautiful sky' not demon wind. However I thank the reviewer who tried to help. ^^ love ya!

Chapter four:

When Miharu reached her home with her mother rushing out the door to hug her, Toto flying after the older woman. "Hi mom."

"Don't you Hi mom me! You where stupid to run out after a magical monster like that! You could have been taken…or worse!" Haru all but shouted at her daughter. The young girl shuffled her feet and produced both Baron and Nanko from her jacket. "Then these two would have been killed along with Toto…I couldn't let two old friends and a new one be destroyed, not after all the stories you told me about them."

Haru shook her head fighting a smile while dragging her daughter inside the house. "It is good to see you Baron….but who's your friend?"

The Cat figure gave a polite smile and said "it is my pleasure to introduce the Lady Nanko the Fox Spirit. She came to me the night before seeking employment and warned me about three men planning to attack and capture Miharu. We only faced one, but I feel that the other two will appear sooner rather than later."

Nanko hopped from Miharu's arms and floated a bit and bowed. "It is an honor Haru-sama, your daughter is a brave and honorable soul. I have known men of great skill in battle who'd flee at the sight of such we saw."

Haru held out her hand and caught the doll woman and marveled at her fox, borderline cat like features. Plus she seemed to be someone Baron could get along well with. "Thank you for helping my Daughter Nanko. But please, call me Haru. We are all friends in this house."

They walked ( flew for Toto) to a large table and set the two figures down, miharu then walked over to a small desk and plopped her school books on it before returning to the larger table and sitting down saying "now what do we do. They will try the school again if we go back and I will not put my friends in danger. Where can we go?"

Muta, who'd been silently watching the front door and windows since they arrived, said "Hide where he won't think to find you." Everyone looked at him oddly while he responded with a gruff "What?" Baron gave a laugh "Muta my friend. That is an excellent idea! This Dorian won't think to look in his own realm! "

Haru however did not like this idea "Aren't we trying to keep her away from Kivan? And wouldn't the people notice a cat man, crow and a fox woman? Besides she has the charm you gave her!"

Baron looked up at Haru and said in a calm voice "Not at all, the people there would possibly akin out looks to fairy folk or visitors from another realm."

Haru fiddled with her hands and sighed "I guess that's a valid point…."

"Hide in plain sight…I like it, and mom…this necklace may hide me, but I doubt its charm will work once he knows what I look like at least." Miharu said shrugging.

"Fine, but I don't want you leaving before your father gets off work." Haru stated before going into the kitchen to make some tea and snacks for the guests.

The tea and snacks never got served for as soon as she left, three men kicked in the door, the wall and much of the roof to enter.

The Fight was one sided as the monster men reached for Miharu, thinking she had warned Haru and was not who they were looking for, to silence her after knocking the good Baron and Nanko to the ground. Thankfully aide came to them in the form of dozens of cats dressed like military swarming their feet and one solider in a red uniform with mismatched eyes rushed up to her saying " this way!" without any argument Miharu followed the Blue and red eyed cat after scooping up her friends and Muta, Toto flying close behind. "Thanks for the save King Lune" Muta Growled as they all leapt into a periwinkle portal. The King, or Lune, gave a nod saying "I am glad we were not too late!"

As they fled Miharu's thoughts were on only one thing, her mother and hoping she escaped somehow.

Jett slipped silently through a town he had reached during the night, stealing only a pair of sturdy gloves from a clothing shop, before hurrying on out of it before any knew he'd even arrived. This went on for a few more nights and days until he came upon an odd group of travelers camping in a sizable clearing in the woods. As he watched them from the shadows, Jett saw each one.

A tall male feline creature with orange and cream colored fur, dressed like a noble personage with a cane and top hat, A woman with Fox ears, nine tails and fox feet dressed in a strange flowery robe of sorts, a small fat cat that talked, a talking crow and a young human girl with Dark chocolate hair and hazel eyes dressed in a light blue traveler dress with a leather bodice.

"Baron, when will we stay in a toooowwwwn" complained the fat cat to the taller feline gentleman.

This 'Baron' answered crisply "When the town is not under the thumb of that man called Dorian Crest." This got Jett really listening "We cannot risk Miharu's safety like that Muta."

Jett's eyes bugged out and his mind when on full alert thinking 'He said Miharu….is that girl in blue her? If so I have to help them!' he got up from his hiding spot in the shadows of the trees and walked forward into the light of the camp fire they had going.

The Fox woman was first to see him and first to have a blade drawn and pointed at him. "Speak thy name and intent or I will take your head."

Jett held his hands up showing he meant no harm and said in his raspy whisper "My name is Jett, and I was once a part of a group who rebelled against Dorian Crest. As a means to keep him from taking your ward as his bride." The fox woman lowered the blade but kept it out saying "Continue your tale then." He took in a rattled breath feeling the 'Baron' fellow's sharp green eyes bear into him. "I was captured with my friends, he then killed them all…he left me alive to make an example…it worked…no one is opposing him and I fear he will soon make a try for the kings throne…if he manages to win the seat…he will have enough power to overturn whatever magic you have to protect and whisk her away in a blink." He stopped talking to rub his throat. "Sorry, I…cannot…talk very much…thanks to that monster…"

Nanko finally put her blade back in its sheath "Very well, you may come sit with us then, Jett." Baron then walked up, feeling that it would have been quite unwise to step in front of Nanko's drawn blade. "Hello Jett, I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen the third. My friends here are Nanko," nods to the fox woman. " Muta" Motions to the Fat cat, "Toto" nods as the Crow lands on a log next to 'Muta' " and Miharu, or as we call her when in a town Mi-ru."

Jett forgot his plan to keep his true self secret and bowed as his previous life had taught him "A pleasure to meet you all…I-"however he caught himself and quickly stood back up. "Sorry about…that." Baron raised a brow as their new ally headed for an unclaimed spot and sat down, pulling his gloves on tighter as he sat.

Something about this Jett was not quite right, and he would find out just what.


End file.
